Breaking Free
by sock monkeys
Summary: Link is a man on the run from the law. Zelda is a princess who doesn't want to be a princess. When they meet one day will they leave Hyrule and there problems behind? LZ. first 2 chapters suck but stick with me!
1. Link's story

Link's Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Link grew up as an orphan in Ordon village. His parents abandoned him as a child. A kind rancher took him in and taught him how to ride a horse, herd sheep and goats, and how to milk a cow.

Growing up Link dreamt of adventure and knights in shining armour, it didn't surprise anyone when he asked the village's only swordsmen, Rusl, to teach him swordplay.

Nor did it surprise anyone when he left to become a soldier on his sixteenth birthday. Link left his village with determination and confidence.

His confidence was not misguided. At the training academy for soldiers, Link was at the top of his class.

The academy is a tough place. Many fail to become soldiers and are sent home or killed in training. Those who do not fail become soldiers. Quitting is not an option.

The final test of the academy is a battle between a trainee and a soldier. When it came time for Link's class to take the test only nine of the twenty-four that began were left.

As Link was preparing for his test he overheard the soldiers talking about how they only cared about the money they made not the royal family, or the people or anything.

It was then that Link realised that the soldiers were corrupt and that he did not want to be one so he ran away.

He first went to Kakariko village. He used the Rupees he had left to get a room at the Inn and stayed there for a few weeks.

Link didn't like Kakariko much. The inn was run down, it was always windy, the dirt got in his eyes and it was too small.

Despite all of this the people were very nice. The priest's daughter Luda brought him lunch each day and helped take care of Epona. But when it boiled down to it Kakariko wasn't the place for Link.

Next he went to the gorons on Death Mountain. They were having problems with their mines. They were infested with monsters.

Link helped them get rid of the monsters, earning their complete respect in the process. Unfortunately living with the gorons didn't work.

The next place he tried was Lake Hylia, but there were next to no people and frankly there was too much water.

So he went to Zora's domain next. Their Lakebed Temple was also infested with monsters and, again, he helped them earning their respect as well.

But Zora's Domain didn't work either.

Next he tried Gerudo Desert. That obviously didn't work. But while he was in the Desert he found a baby girl wrapped in a blanked lying in the sand. There was a note pined to the front of the blanket saying that the girl had been abandoned.

The girl had a small fringe of red hair atop her small head and mocha coloured skin. The girl couldn't have been more than a month old.

Link knew that the chances of anyone else finding her were slim to none so he took her with him and raised her as his daughter. He named her Naja.

Finally Link decided to build a house for Naja and him in Hyrule Field near Kakariko village.

He lived there happily with Naja for five years. For those five years he helped people by defeating monsters that threatened them and helping to heal those who were hurt.

Naja grew to be a spirited five-year-old. Her red hair now reached her waist and she always wore it in a ponytail. She was already tough and slightly outspoken. She was also a bit mature for her age.

Link and Naja's lives changed drastically one day when they found a young blond women running for her life from a king Bulblin & Lord Bullbo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end. I know I know it was short, but stay tuned - I promise the next chapter will be better. Well the next chapter is Zelda's story so it probably wont be much better but the third chapter will be ******


	2. Zelda's story

Zelda's Story

Disclaimer: I (once again) own nothing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Princess Zelda was, as previously mentioned, a princess. She did not want to be a princess. But sadly you don't get to choose which family you're born into.

There was a reason for her not wanting to be a princess. Ever since she was five-years-old she had been trained to be the "perfect" queen. These lessons, sadly, did not include doing what was best for the people.

On its own, that wouldn't have been so bad, but she had Salus as a teacher. Salus was, to be frank, pure evil. Whenever Zelda made a mistake he would beat her, relentlessly. So it was understandable that she didn't want to be what she was taught to be.

Salus had oily black hair and boring hazel eyes. (**A/N this is in no way an insult to people with hazel eyes it's just Salus's eyes) **He was of average height and everyone considered him the perfect gentlemen. Everyone, that is, but Zelda.

Zelda, naturally, hated him. Zelda also had a very negative view on the royal family. Including her parents.

That was the reason she ran away when she was eighteen. She donned her dark green riding cloak and her black leather-riding boots. Then she snuck down her vine-covered wall and grabbed her dark brown horse, allegro, and took off towards Hyrule Field.

She didn't plan on being attacked by King Bulblin & Lord Bullbo on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know way too short right. Also I apologise for the boring-ness it gets better I swear! Also some random facts you might not know. Naja is an Arabic name meaning rescue, escape


	3. Wounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Naja and Salus XXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Naja!" Link called "It's time for your bath!" " But dad! Bathing is such an incon…con…vin …con…ven whatever!" shouted Naja "Um I think you mean inconvenience and sadly it's a necessary inconvenience. I'll get your water, and DON'T run off again!" Naja was a very…spirited five-year-old. She had red hair, mocha coloured skin and brown eyes. She was also sort of a tomboy; she did grow up with Link after all. Naja's clothing was somewhat ragged and thread worn. She usually wore a beige-ish shirt that was fraying at the ends and dark brown pants that reached just past her knees; they were also fraying. Her hair was held in a ponytail by a thick leather band. She also wore two thick leather bands on her wrists. Bath time and bedtime were the biggest struggles in Link's household, as they were in every household with a five year old but Link didn't mind, he loved his life. 

For the past five years Link had lived in relative peace. Because Link fought monsters and cured the injured for a living it probably wasn't as peaceful as your average families life but it was more peaceful than Link had hoped for, what with the soldiers wanting to kill him and everything.

As Link reached the well and began to draw water he caught a glimpse of a figure wearing a green cloak running up the hill near his house. As the figure came closer he saw that it was a young women and that she was running from a King Bullblin & Lord Bullbo.

Link dropped the water and unsheathed his sword. He charged towards the monster, sword raised and ready to strike. The monster saw him and charged toward him, completely forgetting about the young women.

Link struck down the King Bullblin and killed it. The Lord Bullbo, finally free of his master, ran towards the horizon.

Link then turned and ran towards the fallen women. He knelt down beside her and gently pulled the hood of her cloak down. Her face was beautiful. She had long blond hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes that looked as though they would sparkle beautifully if she smiled, but more importantly than any of that it was the face of Princess Zelda.

"Princess…" he breathed

" Please…help me…" she gasped losing consciousness. It was then that Link noticed her arms were folded tightly over her stomach. Gently, Link pried her arms off noticing that they were overly warm. Then he realised why. He gasped at what he saw.

Stretched across her lower stomach was a large gash that was bleeding heavily. Acting quickly Link tore a strip of fabric off of his tunic and pressed it to the Wound to stop the bleeding.

When the bleeding had slowed slightly, Link picked up the Princess and carried her into the house.

"Okay dad I'll take my- Whoa who's she and what happened to her?!?" Asked Naja upon seeing the Princess

"She's Princess Zelda. Can you get me the bandages?" Link replied. Naja nodded and ran off to fetch the bandages. Link gently laid the Princess on his bed.

Link than rolled up the white blouse she was wearing in order to get a better look at the wound. It was bad, _really _bad, but she would live.

Naja than came back with the bandages and handed them to Link. " Thank-you Naja," he said. Naja nodded and sat down on the couch.

Momentarily leaving the Princess, Link went out to get water from the well. After he got the water he went back inside and heated the water over the fire. When he decided that the water warm he took the bucket off of the fire, grabbed a cloth and soap, and proceeded to clean the wound.

When he was done with that he carefully bandaged the wound.

Finally through with the process of dressing the Wound, Link tucked in the princess and let her sleep.

"Dad," said Naja as link sat down beside her on the couch " why is the Princess in our house?"

"I don't really know Naja, I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up," he replied

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

" Once again, I don't know,"

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

" Yes, I do. Your just full of questions tonight aren't you," Link said, affectionately ruffling Naja's hair.

"Yeah well, the Princess is lying unconscious in your bed what do you expect,"

Link chuckled " Hey… shouldn't you be taking a bath or something,"

"But Daaaaaad…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Zelda was drowning in a huge black lake. Slipping farther and farther into darkness. She couldn't see. She couldn't breath! She had to get out she had to get air. But she couldn't, an invisible force was pulling her towards the bottom of the lake. Water filled her lungs. She was going to die…_

Zelda gasped, sitting up in bed, and realised that it was not her bed. She looked around; she was in a small, unfamiliar house. It was homey, warm and smelled of burnt sage.

The floor was wooden, as were the walls. On the wall opposite the door there was a stone fireplace; the fire crackled comfortingly casting warmth through the house. In front of the fireplace sat two brown chairs.

To the right of the fireplace was a rickety table surrounded by four chairs. On the table sat what appeared to be the remains of that night's dinner, two wooden bowls, two wooden spoons and two empty bottles.

On the wall to the right of the table was a kitchen-like area with counters and cabinet's and the like.

On the wall opposite the fireplace was the door. On the corner of the wall with the door and the wall to the left of the fireplace was the bed where Zelda sat. Directly behind Zelda was a ladder, which, she assumed, led to a raised platform where, judging from the murmurings of "the bunnies are chasing me!" a child slept.

Zelda than noticed a man sleeping on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Excuse me sir where am I … Sir… Sir," called Zelda

"I AM AN OMLET… oh you're up," said Link nervously.

"Umm yes… where am I… and should I be afraid?"

"NO, no. Everything's fine. You're in hyrule field, near Kakariko Village. We, that is my daughter and me, found you running from monsters near here… don't you remember?" Link said as he walked to the bed and sat down at the foot of it.

"No not really, I remember running away from the palace, than nothing."

" You probably repressed it, it was traumatic after all, so repressing it's normal."

" Oh,"

" There is a cut on your stomach, so you'll have to stay here for a while, but you can go back as soon as it heals."

" NO, I mean… I don't want to go back to the palace."

" Why not?"

" I have my reasons."

" Oh, sorry. that was rude wasn't it?"

Zelda giggled, " No that's alright. Anyone would have asked."

" You're awfully understanding, for a princess. I'm sorry about this by the way."

" No, no you saved my life, you don't have anything to be sorry for."

" How did you know I saved your life?"

"I didn't, I guessed."

" Oh…you know you'll have to go back once your healed."

" Let's discuss that later."

" Alright,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end. Hoped you liked it. I know not the best, but hey at least it's something. Here are some random facts that sort of got cut out of the last chapter. Naja is an Arabic name meaning rescue, escape. I thought it fit. Allegro is a musical term meaning quick or lively. A king Bulblin is a giant Bulblin. A Lord Bullbo is a giant Boar-like thing. Please review and tell me what you think (did I mention please?) **


	4. Promises

A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know it's been way to long. Just a quick note, Navi is in this but I don't like her all that much, so she is having an affair with a male fairy and is mostly only there in the mornings. I know that having Navi in this doesn't make sense but I don't really care.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Naja!" Link shouted, "It's time to get up!"

Zelda moaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Oh…right…sorry Princess,"

Zelda sighed, "You can call me Zelda you know…Hey I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

" It's Link," Link said chuckling slightly

" Oh well…nice to meet you?"

Link just laughed.

At that moment, Naja came down the ladder and went to stand beside Link. She looked from the Princess to Link and back again.

"Dad, why is the princess in your bed?" she asked suggestively.

" Okay I know what you're thinking and first of all no that's not what happened and second… WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?" Link roared, eyes wide

" Goddess Dad there's no need to yell. And as for your question, Navi told me,"

"NAVI, GET YOUR PIXI BUT IN HERE RIGHT NOW."

"What do you want Link?" asked Navi flying in the window.

" What have you been filling my daughter's head with?" asked Link using that tone adults use when they're trying to force themselves to be calm. **(A/N you all know what I'm talking about) **

" Oh loosen up Link, Think of it this way now you don't have to go through the humiliation of telling her your self. And by the way… I AM NOT A PIXI."

"Yes you are, and you can not rave to my daughter about what your doing at night."

"Hey shut up Link it's not just the night… It's most of the day to!"

At this point Link and Navi engaged themselves in a full out argument complete with yelling and screaming.

After about fife-teen minutes of listening to this both Zelda and Naja were a little frustrated.

" Hey guys maybe now would be a good time to stop this, I mean think about the example your setting for Naja," said Zelda, trying to solve things in a civil and peaceful manner.

" HEY LISTEN!" shouted Naja not caring squat about peace.

" Naja," Link said, perfectly calm, " Navi's been a bad influence on you."

" Oh I've been a bad influence. Well I think-"

"Please don't start this again," Zelda interrupted.

" Right sorry princess…hey Naja why don't you go get dressed so we can have breakfast," said Link noticing Naja's pyjamas.

"Okay, sure Dad."

"And as for you," Said Link addressing Navi "Why don't you run along and play with your 'friend' Herbert."

"Fine I will!" said Navi flying back out the window.

"Sorry you had to see that," Said link calmly addressing Zelda now "Navi can be a bit frustrating at times… It doesn't exactly bring out the best in me."

" That's alright, I listen to my father yell all the time."

Link smiled warmly at her. _I was right her eyes do sparkle _He thought

They didn't know how long they sat (or in Link's case stood) there looking into each others eyes, but whether the moment lasted for seconds or hours it was shattered by Naja climbing down the ladder and demanding breakfast.

After breakfast Link changed Zelda's bandages. It was still bleeding but it had gone down considerably.

* * *

Around noon Link left to pick up some medicine from Kakariko.

" So Zelda," Naja said after her father had left "are you and Dad in love?"

" What! No! w-why do you ask?" Zelda asked, obviously nervous

"Because he stares at you a lot… and you stare at him, and when ever you get caught you look away."

"Well that's not because we're in love."

"Are you sure? Cause I think he really likes you."

" I'm afraid we're just friends, if we're even that."

" But you want to be more don't you?'

Zelda sighed "yes" she admitted.

"Than you will be, so you have to promise me something."

"Alright what?"

"You have to promise that you'll be nice to him and all the sick people who ask for his help…even if they do bad things"

"What kind of things"

"Things like…stealing, lots of them steal. But Dad says that just because people do bad things doesn't always mean there bad."

"Okay I promise… anything else?"

"Yes…you have to promise to still let him spend time with me…even when your married and don't want me around."

"Oh Naja, first I really don't think we'll be getting married. Second your Dad and I will always want you around, No matter what."

" Promise!"

" Okay I promise, is that all?"

" No, one more. This one is the most important, you have to promise not to ever tell the bad men in armour where we are."

"I-I promise."

"Good"

* * *

All right that's the end. I hope there are no more weird spacing issues. If there are I'm sorry. I only have 3 reviews right now, What's up with that? More would be greatly appreciated. A BIG thank you to Jamie lord of the gingers, Lilmissmighty, and Brie. 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If you haven't figured that out by now you're an idiot.

It had been two weeks since Zelda had come to Link and Naja and her wound was healing nicely. Naja had grown to view Zelda as a Mother figure and Link had begun to develop feelings for her that weren't strictly friendly, (**A/N he likes her if you didn't pick up on that) **but he still slept on the chair…much to Zelda's dismay. Zelda had also begun to love Naja as her own daughter. Navi was, of course, never around, so she really had no opinion on the matter.

Currently, Zelda was washing the dishes from supper while Link polished his sword and Naja, amazingly, was taking her bath.

"You know, you really don't have to do that." Said Link.

"Don't be silly, you've done so much for me, it's the least I can do." Zelda replied.

"I just did what anyone would have, and besides, nobody likes doing dishes." Like said.

"I don't know about that. My maid Tally loves doing dishes." Zelda said smiling

"Really! That's weird…No offense!" Link said startled by what he'd just said.

Zelda giggled "none taken. It is a bit odd."

"So tell me about your life at the Palace." Link said

"Okay…well my father is pretty much a clueless idiot who's really not fit to run a kingdom. Salus was my teacher and he's pure evil personified. My mother is vain and annoying. Tally is one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. She's eight-years-old and stated working for us when she was six because her parents died and the orphanage was to full to take her. She has light brown hair that falls just above her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She always wears a light brown dress with a dark brown corset over top"**(A/N I don't know what it's called sorry. If you go to **** then go down to ocarina of time part one, then go to chapter three, page four there is a picture of Tally. The picture is actually of Zelda but it's how I imagine Tally. There are some differences like the dress is more plain but basically that's it.) **Zelda said.

"You must really like her." Link said

"Yeah she's the best." Zelda answered

"You'll have to go back soon wont you?" Link asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You don't _have _to send me backyou know." Zelda said suggestively.

"Yes I do, unless there's something you're not telling me." Link said raising an eyebrow

"There isn't," Zelda said with her eyes downcast.

"Okay Dad I'm done, happy!?" Naja said entering the room

"Very," said Link smiling, putting down his sword, walking over to Naja and ruffling her hair. Naja glared at him.

Zelda laughed, "Well I'm done with the dishes, finally, who would've thought that three people could use so many dishes?" Zelda said jokingly, their earlier conversation forgotten.

"Not me that's for sure." Link added.

"Who knows we might have to get rid of Naja." Zelda said, trying to hold back laughter…and failing.

"Hey!" Naja shouted. Then they all burst out laughing.

That night as Naja slept and Zelda tried to sleep, Link silently crept out of the house.

When Zelda opened her eyes and noticed that Link was gone she carefully swung her feet out of bed and stood slowly so as not to irritate her wound. She then proceeded to walk, for the most part, normally out of the house. It had rained earlier that day so the ground was muddy and Link had left footprints in the mud. Carefully lifting the skirt of the white nightgown Link had brought her from Kakariko village. The night air was cold and it raised Goosebumps on her bare arms.

After fallowing his footprints for a time Zelda saw him standing on a hilltop with his face directed towards the stars.

"Link." Zelda called from the bottom of the hill, "what are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars, why do you ask?" Link replied.

"I don't know. I woke up and you were gone, well I didn't really wake up because I wasn't asleep but-"

"Would you like to look with me?" Link interrupted.

"Um, yes I suppose." She said walking up the hill to stand beside Link, "I've never done this you know."

"Done what, looked at the stars?" Link asked

"Yeah." Zelda replied. They stood in silence for a time until.

"You lied to me. Earlier today, when I asked if there was something you weren't telling me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes…I'm sorry," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't apologise. Tell me the truth." Link said

"I-I don't know if I can." She said.

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything," Link told

"Alright…do you remember the man Salus I told you about who was my teacher? Well he used to beat me if I did something wrong which wouldn't have been so bad but It didn't stop there. As time went on he started beating me more and more until he was doing it at least once a day. But even then it wasn't enough. I think he just needed to see me suffer. When I was fourteen he tried to rape me. He almost did but I managed to get away at the last moment. That's something I've never told anyone before." She said.

"I see." Said Link

"Are you still going to make me go back?" Zelda asked.

"Of course not." Link turned his head to look at Zelda, "I think I was almost hoping for something like this…Not because I want to see you hurt! Actually it's quite the opposite. I just didn't want you to go." Link confessed.

"What!" Zelda asked whipping her body around to face Link.

"I didn't want you to go," Link said turning his whole body to face Zelda and putting his hands on her shoulders "I don't know if what I feel is Love or not but I know that I care for you as more then a friend." Zelda was shocked. "Zelda," Link continued "When I'm near you I well I'm not sure how to describe it it's like-"

"Like your heart beats faster and you can't breath but you like it and you can't even imagine being without that person." Zelda said.

"Exactly how did you know?" Link asked.

"I feel the same way you dolt." Zelda told him.

"Oh." Link replied lamely.

They stared into each other's eyes for a time until Zelda rapped her arms around Link's neck and Link rapped his arms around her waist.

They continued to stand like that for a while. Than Zelda raised her head and Link looked down at her. Slowly their faces got closer until their lips touched in the sweetest kiss anyone has ever experienced, and the moment their lips touched the sun rose.

When they pulled away they realised that Naja would be waking up and they needed to explain some things. They also realised that Link couldn't sleep on a chair forever and needed to get over his hesitant-ness.

So for now their mutual feelings of love were left un-said though they had both realised that what they felt for each other _was_ love.

**Yay for fluff! And symbolism! Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I have been CRAZY busy. Thank you to all who reviewed even though not enough of you have. I'm not going to beg for reviews but I **_**really **_**would like at least two reviews for this chapter. Also for those who have read my profile recently and care this was written by SM1 okay that's it **


	6. Plans

A/N: Hello readers YES I AM ALIVE

A/N: Hello readers YES I AM ALIVE! Sorry for the long wait, anyway here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…what a shame. **

Almost a month had past since that fateful night under the stars and the whole 'family' had grown much closer. Zelda and Link were actually considering marriage and Naja loved both her 'parents' with as much love as any five-year-old could muster.

At this particular time, the 'family' was peacefully eating breakfast as Navi filled them in on how 'Herbert was so sweet' and 'she loved him with all her heart'. Link told her to shut up and eat.

"You two are funny," said Zelda giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up princess," said a bemused Navi. Zelda just laughed and shook her head.

Just then there was a loud banging on the door and gruff voices yelling to be let in. Naja and Zelda looked at each other with questioning expressions and Link went to open the door.

"Hello how can I help-" Link stopped and stared, there, in his doorway, were no less then twenty soldiers. "You have no right to be in my house, get out!" Link told them, glaring.

"We've come for the princess…you goddess-damned deserter," said a soldier.

"Let's go princess," commanded another.

"There's no way I'm letting you take her!" Said Link drawing his sword.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" screamed the first soldier. And the battle began, Link fought as hard as he could but it was not enough. There were just to many soldiers. One soldier came up behind Link and knocked him unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

"Link…LINK…LINK, WAKE UP, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SAVE THE PRINCESS IF YOUR ASLEEP?" screamed Navi

"Uhh…Navi? Where is everybody?" Asked Link, just waking up. He was lying on the floor with Navi fluttering in front of his face. The whole house was in shambles from the battle.

"They were taken by the soldiers you idiot!" Said Navi.

"What! How…oh right never mind. They took Naja to!" said Link outraged.

"YES! NOW GO RESCUE THEM BEFORE SOMETHING AWFULL HAPPENS!" Screamed Navi.

"Right!" said Link jumping up, then grapping his head due to the pain, "Let's go!"

"Umm yeah, see the thing is, I have a very important night with Herbert planned so-"

"YOUR COMING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Link screamed, stuffing Navi in his hat, and jamming it on again. "Let's GO"

Link grabbed his sword mounted Epona and sped off toward the castle. (**A/N: I was calling it the palace but I realized that was wrong. Also I suck at battle scenes, sorry)**

* * *

When Link finally reached the castle he decided not to hide from the soldiers instead he devised a clever plan. Basically his plan was get caught, be taken to the king, kill every soldier in sight and demand that Zelda and Naja be set free. Good plan right? Wrong!

You see before taking Link to the king the soldiers took away his weapons and, well, no one can fight many well-trained soldiers barehanded.

"So you are the one who kidnapped my daughter and held her against her will!" said the king when Link reached the castle, "well I can assure you that your punishment will be harsh, now lets see we could hang you in the town square but that wouldn't be very painful, disembowelment is always painful but it's also very messy, beheading you wouldn't be very satisfying, hmm…Ah! I know I'll just have someone beat you till you die, yes that should be very fun to watch."

"You Bastard," muttered Link.

"Infact I think watching you die slowly and painfully sounds like so much fun that I'll have everyone in the castle watch," the king continued, ignoring Link, "yes, that's what I'll do. And don't worry about your little girl seeing her father's death won't be so horrible and I'm sure she'll get over it, eventually"

"You hurt my daughter and I-"

'"You'll what, kill me, torture me, make me wish I was never born? You and I both know that will never happen." Said the king mockingly, "but since I'm such a wonderful king, I'll let you say goodbye to your precious daughter, Henry! Bring in the girl!"

One of the many soldiers in the room left and came back with Naja. Naja looked tired and frightened but relatively unharmed.

"Dad?" Naja said sniffling.

"Yes, I'm here, did they hurt you?" Link asked. Naja shook her head no.

"Oh how sweet," the king mocked, "a family reunion, Now don't you worry, we won't hurt your daughter…much."

"You Pedophile!" Shouted Link.

"Dad, Navi told me what a pedophile is…I'm scared!" said Naja.

"N-No t-that's not what I meant," the king stuttered, "Even I wouldn't do that!" **(SM2 really wanted this in here) **

"Yeah sure, and I'm supposed to believe that?' Link said questioningly.

The king growled. "Take him to the dungeons, and take the girl to Tally."

* * *

The soldier called Henry dragged Naja to Zelda's room and knocked.

"Princess," He called, "I've brought the new girl"

"Yes, send her in," Zelda called from inside.

Henry opened the door and pushed Naja in.

"Mom?" Naja asked once Henry was out of earshot, "I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, come sit up here with me," Zelda replied.

Naja climbed up onto the bed were Zelda sat.

"I don't like being scared, I'm never going to be scared again!" Naja exclaimed bravely.

"It's okay to be scared you know," Zelda said putting her arm around Naja.

"Yeah, I know that's what dad always says," Naja told her.

"Um your highness, if it's not rude to ask when did you have a daughter?" asked a young girl who stood by the wall.

"Oh, Tally I'm sorry this is Naja and…" Zelda told the story of how she came to meet Link and Naja."

"Oh I see," said Tally.

"And now he's in the dungeon waiting to be executed!" Zelda told her.

"What can we do?" asked Tally.

"Well, you see I have a plan…"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter sorry it's so short but at least it's her right, read, review and all that fun stuff.**


End file.
